


Dream A Little Dream

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Just a little Sledgefu ficlet thing that wandered into my head. Sugary sweet, almost to the point it’s a bit cloying, but eh, lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Dream A Little Dream

Occasionally, he dreams of it. As unlikely as it might have been (though they’d never actually been that far apart, 140 and some miles apart, 2 and some hours apart, and he can’t believe how close that seems when he thinks back on it. He could have made that drive in a weekend, any weekend, if only he had known.) 

The dream had a few different avenues it could go down, but Eugene had his favorites, as cliche and silly as he thought they were. 

Like the flower shop. If he could do nothing else with nature in his life, he figured he might have, in one life, ended up with such a shop, selling nature’s beauty to people. Maybe in Mobile, or somewhere in between there and New Orleans, the dream rarely gave him a set location for it. But there was always a dedicated section in it for birdwatchers, to find out what flowers best attracted certain birds like hummingbirds. 

Then one day, there he’d be, walking in just to browse, but it would take Eugene’s breath away. He wouldn’t say anything to him, not that time, or the next time Snafu would stop in and browse, and-

Not Snafu though. Not in that life, the life without the war. Not Snafu, but Merriell, a curious and cute customer that he’d trip over his feet wanting to approach. 

But Merriell would always make the first move. Finally asking Eugene questions about what flowers Eugene would recommend for this or that life event, this or that person in one’s life. 

And each day that he asked, at the end of the workday, the same flowers he’d recommended and that Snafu had bought from him would be waiting for him in a vase by the back door of the shop. A small note, with only a heart scrawled on it would be attached to the vase. He’d take the flowers home, leave the vase with the note, his own drawing of a heart the only response to let his admirer know he’d both gotten and loved the flowers. 

Finally, one day he’d close the shop early, early enough to catch the curly-haired angel in the act of leaving another bunch of flowers, early enough not just to catch him but to present him with his own bouquet. Merriell’s smile at that moment always got him, so warm while they stood there, giggling a bit nervously, holding the flowers. The air smelled sweet from them, and though he always woke up before anything more could happen, he knew the smell would linger once he’d finally kiss Merriell, and be cuddled up with him. 

But he couldn’t let it sit like that. To make it up to their dream selves, he’d organize a date night for them in real life, complete with a bouquet he’d present to Snafu the day of it, and it was almost like he could pretend they were finishing the dream. 

Snafu didn’t tell Eugene many of his dreams. Not because they were all bad, all built on the horrible memories that would come flooding back. No, some of them were good. Fantastic even! There was one in particular he loved, of another life, another time. 

In the dream, he was traveling. The magic of the dream meant he never had to worry for money or food or shelter or gas for his car. It simply always worked out, things showing up when he needed them. Just like when Sledgehammer-

Not Sledgehammer though. Not in the life this dream gave him. In that life, Eugene had never been torn apart by the experience of the war, had never been in the position to become ‘Sledgehammer’. It was just Eugene, as simply Eugene. 

He’d meet him near Lake Pontchartrain, and offer Eugene a ride after talking for an entire day near the water, discovering all the things they both liked and disliked, the things they both wanted to learn about or see while traveling. 

Eugene would accept, and it turned into a full on road trip from there, making plans to go all around the state together, marking down everywhere they wanted to go on a map bought at a gas station. They’d get a few towns in before fumblingly admitting their blossoming feelings for each other, and would spend the night in his car, in each other’s arms. 

It always left him itching to set up a trip with Eugene as soon as he woke up from it, and the smile Eugene would give him as soon as he suggested one made all the last minute planning more than worth it. Sometimes it was just a long drive a few towns over, but he cherished each one, a glimmer of that other life in their actual one. 

And it was an unspoken sweetness, the days they told the other about their dream, that it didn’t seem to matter what version of life their minds put them in-they still found one another every time.


End file.
